


Waking up in Winter - A Stucky Fanfiction

by Fabulous_N_Cynical



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Queer Character, Romance, Stucky - Freeform, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_N_Cynical/pseuds/Fabulous_N_Cynical
Summary: After more than a year, Steve has chosen to remove Bucky from cryo stasis for a short time to see him for Christmas.Sorry, I have written since July (see notes), so my performance in this piece may not be at it's best particularly as I only began it two hours ago and haven't had time to get beta-readers because of the date-specific setting. This also explains why there may be typos that I will try to amend as soon as possible.





	1. Chapter One

Bright lights blind Bucky as he wakes up. Doctors in pristine lab coats dance about him, flashing torches in his eyes. Their dark skinned faces are discussing something but he can only hear a deafening ring. He feels frozen to the core and panics as they inject something into his right arm to pump fluids.

He tries to push them away with his other hand until he realises that it’s no longer there. He almost propels himself past the doctors until he sees a familiar face of a tall, broad blond who soothes his frantic heartbeat.

Bucky now realises where he is; the cryogenic stasis lab in Wakanda where he was frozen. But why has he been released, he wonders. He gives Steve his best smile as the doctors still move about him, checking that his tenses and organs are still operation adequately.

“All systems are operating smoothly.” One of them tells Cap in a thick, Wakandan accent. “Enjoy your evening together.” She continues whilst removing the tube from Bucky’s wrist.

Steve doesn’t have an idea what to say. For Bucky, they literally just saw each other, but for Steve, it’s been more than a year. Steve steps to Bucky, unsure of whether to hug him or not, but Bucky just strokes Steve’s new beard, causing the other to blush. “What date is it? Has it been long?”  
“It’s December 24th, 2017.”  
“More than a year since we last saw each other?”  
“Yeah.” Steve says with a sad look in his eyes. “I’ve missed you.” He expects a response, but Bucky just wraps his arm around him and buries his face into Steve’s neck.

Suddenly, Bucky’s tight grip loosens and he pulls away from his partner. “Why’ve you unfroze me? What’s happened?” He demands with a fearful tremble.  
“Don’t worry, it’s nothing, I assure you!” Steve nervously explains as he holds Bucky’s hand in his two. “I just...” He hesitates “Wanted to see you again. You know, for Christmas.”  
“Are... are you sure that I’m ready to be let out?” Steve breaks down for a moment and wipes his eyes.  
“Sorry. It was selfish of me to want to do this and interrupt your recovery.”  
“What? No, no, Steve.” Bucky reassures him “Not at all. I’ve been missing you all this time too, even if it’s feels much less for me.” His joke makes Steve lips curl; curl into a smile that Bucky finds so irresistible that he must plant a kiss on them. Tears still stroll down his face, but Bucky wipes them away.

 

“C’mon.” Steve suggests, taking hold of Bucky’s hand to lead them to his living quarters. This feels strange for Bucky; from a man so used to being hated by the many, to now being surrounded by love.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes Bucky to his apartment for the evening of Christmas Eve and provides him with a gift.

“No Christmas tree?” Bucky asks as Steve closes the apartment door behind them. “Forgot to buy one and you’re not gonna find a spruce tree in Africa.” Steve puts his arms around Bucky’s waist and hugs him tightly.

Bucky peers outside the window whilst the other’s head rests on his shoulders. “The stars are beautiful.” He says in awe at the diamonds that fill the charcoal sky over Wakanda. “Like you.” Steve smirks.  
“How original?” Bucky lightly elbows him.

Steve moves his hands to hold Bucky’s again, and waves for moment in search of the other hand. “Shit.” He clenches his jaw “Sorry, old habits die hard.”  
“It’s fine, punk.” Bucky laughs, “Still taking me a while to remember too.”

The two take a seat on the couch that lies in front of a contemporary fireplace. “You must be freezing, I should have brought something for you to wear at the lab. Here, put this on.” Steve says, throwing his maroon sweater to his lover.  
“Thanks, but don’t worry - I’m used to the cold. I have you to keep me warm anyways.” Bucky lies across Steve’s lap, admiring the burning sunset of the fire that echoes from his steel blue eyes. Steve reddens and strokes his hair, studying the life and raw emotion in his face. “So was this planned or did it happen by accident?” Bucky asks as he feels at Steve’s beard.  
“Kinda just happened.” Steve purrs at him.  
“Looks good on you, as does the longer hair.” Bucky soon slides up, and feels along the blond’s neck as he covers his face in soft kisses. The other’s face scrunches up, but eventually settles. “I’m really not sure how much longer I could have went without seeing you, Buck.” He professes. “I have a gift for you.”  
“And here I came with nothing but my personality.” The brunet teases as he moves across to the other side of the couch.

Steve ignores the joke and disappears to collect his present. He shortly returns with a small box on plain packaging. “Not as glittered as one might expect, but it’s from the heart.”  
“Steve, you didn’t have to-“  
“It’s fine Bucky. I spend everyday thinking about you and I want this to reflect that.” The box stands firmly in Steve’s hand, ready for viewing.  
Bucky opens it, whilst Steve holds the bottom. 

He sees an aged silver chain; Steve pulls it out and puts it in his hand. The metal drapes over his fingers to reveal two dog tags. One is partially rusted, whilst the other looks brand new. The older one has Steve’s full name, whilst the newer one has Bucky’s. Each have “Til the end of the line” engraved on the backs.

“Sorry that we couldn’t get your old dog tags, but they fell with you in Austria.” Bucky is in shock and keeps looking at both, feeling the chain in between his fingers. “Why... why have you given me yours?” He queries.  
“Because you are a part of me, responsible for the man that I am, my identity. Without you, I’d be nothing.”  
“Steve, I don’t know what to say.” Bucky trembles.  
“Say nothing. Just promise me that you’ll wear that, always.”  
“Always.” He replies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm really sorry that I haven't posted since July but I've been so busy with college and my mental health is changing like the seasons. I have been trying to write, but I've just had such little motivation that I haven't been able to finish three other fanfictions that I have.
> 
> Any feedback, negative or positive would be appreciated though please be civil. If prompted enough, I may write more pieces or continue this one. I believe that I fixed most errors though please point them out whether they be in regards to grammar or in relation to the MCU.
> 
> Some spellings may be different, such as 'armour' from 'armor' as I am British, so hopefully you can look past that.
> 
> Any discrimination, such as homophobia, will be removed.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at the following link:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fabulous-n-cynical


End file.
